


The Hidden Affair

by cherryb0mbb



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Homestuck, Shrek (Movies), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryb0mbb/pseuds/cherryb0mbb
Summary: While the bringing of a new life gives happiness to everyone, but the end of a life overshadows.batman ded u frik





	The Hidden Affair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mamihoemoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamihoemoe/gifts).



> IF YOU DONUT LIEK BOY X BOY X THING THEN BACKUP FRIEND

The baby hedgehog cried in the arms of Batman. He was a father now, along with his husband Shrek. Both have been shunned and denied the opportunity to bring life, but pushed through. The product between the ogre and man was a small blue hedgehog, finally asleep in the leather arms of his batsuit. Tears started to roll down the porcelain green cheeks of Shrek, not of happiness but of shame. The green beast had been sleeping with another during the time of Batman's pregnancy. He felt guilty yet at the same time satisfied with his partner. Whomst is this? No other than the sea-dweller prince known as Eridan Ampora. Tears poured as he remember how this all started.

~eight months ago~

Alone at the bar, his crime fighting husband was tucked in bed. It was only 11:47, the bar was full of other drunks. Mario and Wario were almost in a bar fight, but now are getting it on in the corner of the dim tavern. Sighing, the ogre downs the last of his bloody mary. He felt no rush from his partner anymore. It was only a month and he hated not being able to bust a nut. This all had changed when he met eyes with the troll across the bar. He saw the glow in his violet orbs and knew it was love. The ogre waddled his way to him. The rings on his grey fingers scared him, but quickly he noticed the empty finger for a wedding ring. No, he has a lover already. Shrek did not listen to these thoughts and bought a drink for the violet blooded troll. One drink turned into seven. Both buzzed creatures got closer as the night carried on. This lead to them leaving The Tabster and going to the twink troll's hive. Like reflex, as soon as the two walked in, Shrek pinned Eridan to the wall, making out feverishly.   
The ogre found a way to get to Eridan's recoupercoon quite easy. Ripping off clothes they both were nude and panting. The twink searched around room for a /certain/ box. 

"Aha!" Eridan exclaimed retrieving a small brown box. Like Patrick's box in that one Spongebob episode. He opened it to reveal one long string and a white wand.

So it really was like that one Spongebob episode. 

"Whatcha want me to do with this?" 

"Fuck me in the ass uwwu daddy!!" 

Shrek, still drunk, didn't think twice when he was told this. His big green meaty hands gripped the white wand, it glowed and Eridan shuddered at the aggression in his movements. The sea-dweller guided the wand in his hands to his nook. Purple goop already seeping through. Shrek blushed a murky green on his freckled cheeks. The small troll clung to the larger monster as he thrust the glowing wand in his coochie. Secretly Shrek liked how Eridan moaned and called him Daddy. Eridan as well liked being called BabyCakes. Nobody could count how many times Shrek nutted in eridan's silver asshole, Eridan couldn't keep track of how many marks were on his neck and thighs. After what should've been a one night stand turned into every Thursday at 11:47 for the next eight months. 

Daddy!Shrek still took care of his hubby Batman. As mpreg!Batman was asleep Shrek was sleeping in another way. It was amazing how well the secret was hidden.

~present day~

Overwhelmed with guilt he bursted, "IVE BEEN HAVING AN AFFAIR." 

The room dropped to silence, including the now awakened baby!Sonic. Batman, shocked and on the verge of tears looked at Shrek. 

"What do you mean?' He paused, "IM BATMAN."

The nurse took off their hat to reveal the purple highlight, only one prince everyone knew had that. 

ERIDAN FECKIN AMPORA.

Gaysps circled and Bruce Wayne cried like he did when his parents were murdered right in front of him. Shrek couldn't hide from his new profound love and took Sonic from his pale hands and ran off. Eridan was carried out with the ogre. 

After the whole dilemma Batman everyday listened to BOTDF. At this point he really did wanna kill himself. The funk he was in wasn't groovy, it was just sad. The day had came when Gotham didn't deserve their hero anymore. Shrek was happy with his violet prince...not with him. The depressed man climbed the highest in Gotham, he made his goodbyes. He sent a letter to his ex-husband, a sext to Joker when he goes to hell, and finally one to Superman. A long time asswipe to him, he wrote to him telling him to fuck off and suck Wonder Woman's Aztec dick. He sighed and told Albert, behind him, that he loved him most. One step with a bottle of pills and vodka in him and down he went. Like Humpty Dumpty. 

His last words left his chapped pale lips, "...I'm...Batman..."


End file.
